cncfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:PaulMKII/Mental Meisters Interviews
A lot of ppl worked behind the scenes on the development of Mental Omega APYR 3.0 and eventually, I found myself being the Livestreamer of the Pre-release beta, showcasing the progress in development. On March 17th 2013 I held my first ever livestream, with audio commentary, consisting mostly of play-by-play, and Zenothist aiding me in answering any questions asked by the viewers. Trying out several co-commentators and co-observers, it was quickly noticed how Zenothist and I were the most informative and entertaining commentators anf thus it was decided that we would be the ones to host the stream on wednesday evenings, 19:00 GMT (non-daylight savings time) During a vacation I had, Graion Dilach, the person whi wrote the code for Attach Effect, told Zenothist that during a stream, the beta-testers were allowed to play around with a release candidate version of his Ares branch of Attach Effect. During that stream, I was talking with the guys on skype and while seeing the results and being astounded by them, I suddenly began to wonder a couple of things about how and why Graion actually came to this, and from 1 question came another and another, until it turned out a like a mini interview. Later I asked Graion Dilach how he felt about the idea, that we would re-do the interview in a more prepared state, where I would write down the questions I asked, and any new questions I could think of, send them over to Graion, so he could prepare answers and on a given moment, during a live stream, we would do the interview again. Unfortunately, thanks to Twitch having some issues, that stream could not be saved and after a week, it was removed, but I wouldn't let it end there, so I asked Graion if he was willing to do it 1 last time, but bigger and better. So now that MO3.0 is out for a while, I feel the fans will have fiddled around a bit with the whole Attach Effect which is implemented in MO3.0, and that the fans might actually have a question or 2 to ask Graion about it. So with that, I created a thread on the Revora Forums, to ask first whether the fans would actually like us to do this interview, and others in the future with other Mental Meisters, and a vast majority voted that they wanted us to do these kind of interviews live on stream, some preferred just the audio (I gave them the option to vote for it, as a sort of padcast setup) Now, I've asked Graion Dilach to post a small introduction about who he is and what he did for Mental Omega, and based on that, fans can send me questions, be it via Revora PM, Twitter or my twitch account. I will then take about 2 weeks, to select the questions on professionallity (they need to be about his role in MO, not just random shit) and most entertaining (yes I will allow some sillyness in this) and on January 22nd we will do the interview on stream. So if you're curious and might have a question regarding Graion and Attach Effect, head on over to http://forums.revora.net/topic/88226-mentalmeisters-interviews/ read up and send me them questions Category:Blog posts